Vehicle systems are known which provide various kinds of data for vehicle drivers or service employees. If a vehicle system needs to be updated, for example in order to provide additional or corrected data, the required data are usually transferred to the vehicle system using an interchangeable medium, for example a compact optical data storage medium such as a CD-ROM or DVD. By way of example, a navigation system in the vehicle can resort to said interchangeable medium as an onboard map (digital map). However, digital maps, in particular, are frequently quickly outdated, which means that it is necessary for an interchangeable medium to be replaced by a new, updated medium if the data need to match the present circumstances. Update devices for creating and updating digital maps in a vehicle on the basis of wireless data transfer are described in DE 10 2008 011 290 A1 and DE 10 2008 012 654 A1, for example.